


I was younger, so much younger than today

by Verezkovi



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verezkovi/pseuds/Verezkovi
Summary: Хуманизация.Они жили вместе уже больше полугода, поэтому сам Шкипер успел привыкнуть к почти всем несуразностям, присущим Гансу. Но эта датская физиономия каждый раз находила новые способы впечатлять.
Relationships: Hans/Skipper (Madagascar)
Kudos: 5





	I was younger, so much younger than today

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Я уже указала в графе персонажи, но на всякий случай поясню ещё раз. Повествование о совместной молодости Ганса и Шкипера, проведенной в Копенгагене, задолго до действующей коммандос и даже до Манфреди и Джонсона.  
> 2)Очень. Много. Хэдканонов. Моих и соавтора. А также таких, что были "позаимствованы" у небезызвестной в фендоме личности.  
> 3)Пропаганда курения и наркотиков, да минует меня суровое око Роскомнадзора. Все персонажи фанфика являются совершеннолетними.  
> 4)Ыыы, у меня есть практически иллюстрация к фику, которую нарисовал соавтор :333 (Собственно, там хэдканонный Ганс и Шкипер).  
> https://pp.vk.me/c629522/v629522603/239bf/u_G6vQ9VjAQ.jpg

К привычному, въевшемуся под кожу запаху химикатов, разносившихся из лаборатории Ковальски, примешивался тонкий, но вполне различимый аромат свежей выпечки.  
Шкипер заглянул на кухню и обнаружил там Рядового. Припорошенный мукой, точно снегом, он как раз вынимал из духовки противень, на котором рядами высились аккуратные кексы, источавшие дивные ароматы.

— Шкипер! — заметив командира, Рядовой открыто улыбнулся, поставил противень и  
снял объемные варежки-прихватки. — Сейчас они немного остынут, и я позову вас пить чай. Только прибраться нужно.

— Пять часов? — уточнил Шкипер, мельком взглянув на циферблат. — Дивная традиция.

Он неторопливо прошел на кухню и устроился на привычном месте, украдкой наблюдая за Рядовым. Преданность младшего члена команды обычаям родной нации его поражала и в то же время вызывала уважение. Хотя он сам предпочитал доказывать верность своей державе несколько иными способами. Рядовой, тем временем, продолжал болтать.

— Я решил попробовать немного другую рецептуру, поэтому не знаю, понравится ли вам. Попробуете?

Шкипер кивнул, и на столе возникла тарелка с кексами. Выглядели они и правда неплохо. Не боясь обжечься, командир взял один из образцов кулинарного искусства Рядового и вдохнул пряный, отдающий сладковатой горечью запах.

— Корица? — Шкипер вернул кекс обратно на тарелку.

— Вам не нравится? — Рядовой выглядел огорченным.

— Я позову Рико и Ковальски, — Шкипер решительно поднялся со своего места, оставив Рядового в недоумении.

***

Его разбудил тёплый рассеянный свет, проникавший в комнату сквозь окно, не задернутое шторами. Мысленно проклиная свою забывчивость, он перевернулся на другой бок и закрылся одеялом, в попытке отвоевать у неминуемого утра ещё несколько сладких минут сна. Когда же, в конце концов, отсыпаться после «миссий», если не в свой заслуженный выходной, к тому же, выпадающий на его долю столь редко?  
Но, похоже, у мироздания были другие соображения на этот счет.

— Вставай, соня, всю жизнь проспишь! — раздался хрипловатый насмешливый голос.

— Тебе-то чего не спится? — проворчал он из-под одеяла, но ответа на свой вопрос не получил. Вместо этого пресловутое одеяло было самым наглым образом с него сдернуто.

Шкипер оскорблено замычал и сел на постели. Щурясь от утреннего солнца, он смотрел на похитителя спокойствия. Тот вероломно отбросил одеяло на стул, стоящий в противоположном углу комнаты, и теперь довольно ухмылялся, глядя на чужое недовольство.

— Умывайся и приходи завтракать, — он махнул рукой, развернулся на пятках и вылетел из комнаты — даже в пределах квартиры этот невыносимый человек передвигался скачками или почти бегом.

Шкипер вздохнул и принялся одеваться. По квартире разливался дивный запах фирменных датских булочек и залихватские присвистывания Ганса. Шкипер очень  
надеялся, что, несмотря на приоткрытое окно, никто, кроме него самого, этого ужаса не слышит. Пел Ганс в общем-то неплохо, но эти утренние завывания выдержать было не каждому под силу.

Они жили вместе уже больше полугода, поэтому сам Шкипер успел привыкнуть к почти всем несуразностям, присущим Гансу. Но эта датская физиономия каждый раз находила новые способы впечатлять. Хотя булочками с корицей на завтрак его, конечно, уже было не удивить. Они стали своеобразной традицией выходного дня. Печь их чаще Ганс отказывался наотрез, мотивируя это заботой о фигуре Шкипера, поэтому в обычной рабочей горячке предпочтение чаще отдавалось замороженным полуфабрикатам или чему-то, что не требовало больших временных затрат. Но и самое простое блюдо Ганс умудрялся приготовить не хуже, чем в дорогом ресторане. Прочих талантов ему тоже было не занимать.

Когда Шкипер, всё ещё зевая, вполз на кухню, Ганс одарил его лучезарной улыбкой и водрузил на стол две здоровенные чашки с какао. Забравшись на стул с ногами, он обхватил свою длинными пальцами и подул на обжигающе-горячий напиток. Шкипер устроился напротив и подтянул к себе тарелку с булочками.

Завтракали в молчании, пока Ганс, нервно тряхнув головой, чтобы откинуть назад лезущую в глаза челку, не спросил о планах на день.

— Я бы с удовольствием поспал, но некоторая личность меня этого удовольствия лишила, — Шкипер отставил кружку и принялся за вторую булочку. Ганс усмехнулся, сверкнув глазами.

— Так значит, планов нет?

— А есть предложения? — с набитым ртом получилось что-то вроде «мпуф-мвуф-шумшумния», но Ганс его понял.

— Ну, можешь, например, замуж за меня пойти, — он хитро улыбнулся, и, перехватив неодобрительный взгляд собеседника, продолжил, — но вообще-то я хотел предложить тебе прогуляться. Есть здесь одно дивное местечко…

— Опять на велосипеде? — Шкипер заранее поморщился. Этот вид транспорта он не любил. Ганс же, казалось, дай ему волю, не слезал бы с железного коня и в обеденный перерыв.

— Конечно, — он энергично закивал, так что челка снова упала на глаза. Шкипер скривился.

Он привык ко многим национальным привычкам напарника, но кое-что и по сей день выносил с трудом. Мирясь с тем, что здесь, в Копенгагене, очень многие предпочитали автомобилям легкие скутеры, самокаты и велосипеды, он искренне не понимал, почему сам должен следовать тем же заветам. Ганс смеялся и называл его занудой и консерватором. И всё же у него получалось изредка вытаскивать Шкипера из квартиры хоть куда-то, даже если это не имело отношение к заданию.

— Да ладно тебе, соглашайся! — датчанин взъерошил рукой светлые волосы с двумя цветными прядками на челке, и они снова встали торчком.

— Ладно, уговорил, — буркнул Шкипер и допил какао. Ганс заулыбался, обнажая белоснежные зубы.

— Отлично, тогда собирайся. А я… — он сделал паузу, соскочил со стула и, развернувшись на пятках, докончил, — тоже кое-что должен сделать.

Шкипер уже догадывался, что это самое «кое-что» явно не сулит ему ничего хорошего, но отказываться было бессмысленно, а пытаться остановить напарника и вовсе бесполезно. Шкипер не знал, является ли патологическая упертость характерной чертой всех датчан, но Ганс воплощал её в полной мере.

Он скинул посуду в раковину, пообещав себе помыть её по возвращении, и отправился одеваться. Когда он вышел, Ганс уже ждал его, пытаясь застегнуть велосипедный шлем.

— Кажется, застежка сломалась, — он даже не посмотрел на напарника. — Может, поможешь?

Шкипер хмуро кивнул, и Ганс наклонился, чтобы тому было удобнее. Их разницу в росте нельзя было назвать значительной, и никто бы даже не обращал на неё внимания, если бы она не служила поводом к половине шуток, отпускаемых датчанином. Сам он отличался долговязостью и худобой, которую, кажется, специально подчеркивал до крайности узкими джинсами. Как они ни разу не порвались во время очередного почти немыслимого акробатического трюка, которые им нередко приходилось выполнять во время работы, оставалось для Шкипера загадкой.

Наконец со шлемами и прочей амуницией — Ганс никогда не пренебрегал техникой безопасности в подобных вещах — было покончено. Игнорируя лифт, они спустились по узкой лестнице и высыпали на улицу. Седлая велосипед, Шкипер всё же поинтересовался, куда они направляются.

— Увидишь, — Ганс подмигнул и вдруг резко припустил вперед. — Догоняй, — крикнул он напарнику.

Шкипер чертыхнулся и поехал за ним, прекрасно понимая, что если напарник не замедлится, то он его точно не нагонит. Но тому, видимо, нравилось ехать чуть впереди, поэтому он не позволял сравняться с собой, то и дело уезжая вперед. Наверное, он просто не хотел отвечать на расспросы.

Они катились по узким ярким копенгагенским улочкам, и Шкипер как мог вертел головой, стараясь понять, где именно они находились в этот момент. Район был ему незнаком. Если говорить начистоту, хорошо он знал только центр и местность, где располагалась их собственная квартира. Выпади ему одиночная миссия, он мгновенно потерялся бы в этих красивых, но абсолютно одинаковых улочках без Ганса.

Их квартира располагалась в одном из спальных районов большого города, под крышей безликого многоэтажного дома, в котором даже живущие на одной клетке соседи не всегда знают имена друг друга. Соседский шум раздражал, подъезд почти никогда не мыли, а во дворе постоянно ошивались «подозрительные личности», к коим, по совести, можно было отнести и агентов, но зато конспирация была соблюдена в полной мере — в подобном месте всем было, по большему счету, плевать на тебя и твои дела.

Ганс затормозил перед раскрашенными во все цвета радуги резными деревянными воротами и объявил:  
— Добро пожаловать на Пушер-стрит!

Шкипер наткнулся взглядом на табличку «съемка запрещена» и спросил, где это они находятся. Ганс, снявший велосипедный шлем и выглядящий непривычно прилизанным округлил глаза.

— Свободный город Христиания, неужели ты ни разу не слышал?!

— Хиппи… — Шкипер презрительно поморщился. — И зачем ты меня сюда притащил?

— Будет весело, — Ганс затряс головой, ухватил напарника за руку и потащил к входу.

Навстречу им выступил здоровенный бугай в круглых очках, с дредами и бородой, одетый в абсолютно идиотское пончо.

— Куда это вы?

«Ну, вот и вся затея», — злорадно подумал Шкипер, но, к его удивлению, Ганс вытащил откуда-то замусоленную бумажку и ткнул ею в нос верзиле.

— Не признал? — ехидно спросил он, а верзила замотал руками и неожиданно улыбнулся.

— Как не узнать, Ганс? Просто порядок такой, уж извини. Облавы участились. Не любят нас…

— Да ладно, — Ганс махнул рукой. — Что я, не понимаю, что ли? Так пустишь?

— Как не пустить? — верзила подвинулся, освобождая вход. — А это, с тобой… приобщать к культуре будешь?

— Тсс! — Ганс неловко улыбнулся, косясь глазами на Шкипера, приложил палец к губам и юркнул в ворота, увлекая напарника за собой.

«Что это за культура?» — хотел было спросить Шкипер, но слова застряли у него в горле.

Он замер, ослепленный буйством красок, запахов и чудных звуков, разом окруживших его. Ганс удовлетворенно следил за ним.

— Что это?.. — только и смог вымолвить Шкипер.  
— Нравится? То ли ещё будет!

Их окружали выкрашенные кислотными цветами, исписанные граффити стены, вывески и плакаты, китайские фонарики, ковры, расстеленные прямо на асфальте, и люди. Сотни людей, каждый из которых служил воплощенным кошмаром размеренной деловой жизни. Здесь были: дреды, косы, бороды, очки всевозможных форм и расцветок, венки, головные повязки и платки, разноцветные шапки, пресловутые пончо, расклешенные джинсы, длинные юбки, амулеты, браслеты, бусы и ещё тысячи мелочей, охватить которые зараз было невозможно.

Толпа постоянно двигалась, разговаривала между собой, смеялась, пела и пила, выдыхала густой дым, туманом висевший над головами, и… жила. Казалось, что все те улочки, по которым они с Гансом только что проносились на велосипедах, просто замерли и уснули вечным сном. Здесь же кипела жизнь, готовая захлестнуть любого, кто оказывался в сфере её безумного влияния.

Шкипер был настолько поражен и оглушен, что Гансу снова пришлось схватить его за руку и повести за собой. Шкиперу же оставалось молча наблюдать за происходящим вокруг него.

Первый вывод, к которому он пришел, был таков: Ганса здесь хорошо знают. Им то и дело приходилось останавливаться, потому что очередная безумно хохочущая девица или патлатый мужчина желали немедленно обнять его напарника, пожать ему руку, взъерошить и без того торчащие в разные стороны волосы или даже запечатлеть на его губах или скуле поцелуй. Ганс всем улыбался, со всеми перекидывался хотя бы парочкой слов, спрашивал об общих знакомых, а через пару минут встречал уже этих самых знакомых. Продолжалось такое движение достаточно долго.

Наконец толпа поредела и стала спокойнее. Шкипер понял, что они покинули главную улицу. Теперь можно было идти, не замирая на каждом шагу. Ганс тихо напевал что-то себе под нос и, кажется, был абсолютно счастлив, шагая вперед.

— Всегда догадывался, что ты — хиппи, — резюмировал увиденное Шкипер. Ганс расхохотался.

— О, что ты! Они просто неплохие ребята, но я, как ты знаешь, не могу отринуть войну и питаться одной травкой, так что мне до них далеко.

— Я думаю, что в большей степени тебя беспокоит отказ от мяса, — фыркнул Шкипер.

— Ты меня раскусил, — Ганс подмигнул. — В их среде легко расслабиться и отдохнуть, но и для работы они весьма полезны. Как думаешь, где я беру информаторов?

— Но, как я понял, они не покидают это… гм… место.

— Можно знать обо всем, не вставая с ковра, — туманно пояснил Ганс. — Но вообще ты зря так о них думаешь, эти ребята в курсе всех криминальных подвижек не только Дании, но и всего мира. Все хиппи — одна большая семья.

— Гадость какая, — Шкипер сплюнул.

Ганс снова засмеялся и пригласил его перекусить.

— Очень надеюсь, что мне здесь ничего не подсыплют в еду, — буркнул Шкипер, устраиваясь на низкой лавочке. Ганс отмахнулся.

— Га-а-анс! Сколько лет, сколько зим! — красивая, но какая-то растрепанная девушка с собранными в хвост волосами остановилась у их столика.

— Хельга! Солнышко! — напарник расцеловался и с ней тоже. Когда с взаимными лобызаниями было покончено, он скромно прибавил: — Как обычно, но две порции.

Хельга одарила взглядом пронзительно синих глаз Шкипера.  
— Ганс, да у тебя новая пара! — она ткнула ему сжатым кулачком в предплечье. — Каков красавчик!

Ни напарник, ни Шкипер не успели ничего сказать: она унеслась, шурша юбкой. Поэтому весь праведный гнев последнего обрушился прямиком на датчанина.

— Пара, говоришь! Так вот как я у тебя называюсь! 

— Не кипятись, дружище. Они просто так общаются. Если хочешь знать, она совсем не то имела в виду…

— Заткнись, извращенец, — прошипел Шкипер и отвернулся к окну.

Находись они в любом другом месте, он не преминул бы тотчас уйти, но он отдавал себе отчет, что в одиночку даже не найдет выхода из Христиании, тем более, не доберется до дома. Вечером же он неминуемо увидит датскую рожу снова, поэтому особенный смысл в побеге отсутствовал.

Ганс, осознавая своё невыгодное положение, замолк. К счастью, Хельга принесла еду.

Липкую столешницу украсили две тарелки с чем-то буро-коричневым, распространяющим ядреный запах специй, и парой немаленьких бокалов, содержимое которых Шкипер также не смог распознать на вид.

— Приятного аппетита, — пропела Хельга и удалилась.

Шкипер недоверчиво помешал алюминиевой ложкой содержимое тарелки.

— Что это?

— А, черт его знает, — махнул рукой Ганс. — Делают из чего-то… Одно знаю точно: мяса там нет. Но вкусно, ты попробуй. Но вообще, самый сок в бокале, — он снова подмигнул.

— Нервный тик надо лечить, — не выдержал Шкипер, но Ганс проигнорировал это замечание, бодро заработав ложкой.

Шкипер недоверчиво зачерпнул содержимое тарелки и отправил в рот. Язык обожгло специями. Не будь он так голоден, он бы скорее вылил неведомую субстанцию на голову Гансу, но на этот раз обошлось. Он быстро уничтожил похлебку, стараясь не задумываться, что же всё-таки маскировалось обилием перца, и сделал жадный глоток из бокала. Нечто не поддающееся определению, но совершенно точно алкогольное, и даже не самое мерзкое из того, что Шкиперу приходилось пить. Но, утолив жажду, он решил не рисковать и не экспериментировать дальше, поэтому отставил полупустой бокал.

Ганс со своей порцией уже расправился, но предпочитал не мешать напарнику. Шкипер этот порыв оценил.

— Сколько с меня? — поинтересовался он, закончив трапезу.

Ганс замахал руками.

— Не дури, за счет заведения!

— Не хочу быть в долгу у этих…

— Да пойдем уже! — прервал его напарник, вскакивая с табуретки. — Хельга, пока!

— Увидимся! — крикнула девушка вдогонку, но они уже были на улице и снова очутились в центре этой странной кипучей жизни.

Ганс привычно схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Они вклинились в центр разношерстной толпы, пронеслись между палаток с разложенным прямо на коврах незамысловатым товаром и очутились на импровизированной площади. Здесь проходило подобие концерта.

Люди, собравшись в круг, внимали завывающему в центре ансамблю. Темнокожий парень отстукивал на барабанах мерный ритм и пел нечто, не поддававшееся осмыслению. Из глубин памяти Шкипер вытащил, что это называется рэгги.

— Побудь тут недолго, — шикнул Ганс ему на ухо, и не успел Шкипер ответить, как тот уже растворился в толпе.

Мысленно обругав датчанина последними словами, Шкипер замер, наблюдая за происходящим. В центре, тем временем, выстроилась змейка уцепившихся друг другу за одежду танцоров. Они двигались по периметру площади, покачиваясь в ритм музыки и подвывая. Смотреть за этим было немного интереснее.  
Песня закончилась, и «паровозик» распался на парочки. Обнявшись, они затоптались на своих местах.

— Такой красивый парень и не танцует! — услышал Шкипер слева от себя и обернулся на голос. Перед ним стояла ярко-рыжая улыбающаяся девушка. На её майке красовалась надпись «Make Love, not war», в огненные волосы были вплетены бусины, а рукава с успехом заменяли разноцветные фенечки и браслеты.

— Ну, чего замер? — смеясь спросила она. — Пригласишь меня или нет?

Шкипер замялся.  
— Ну, если вы…

— Настаиваю! — твердо сказала она, цепляясь руками за его плечи и прижимаясь даже чересчур близко. — Давай, веди!

Шкипер, покосившись на другие парочки и смутно уловив значение слова «веди», также затоптался на месте. Девчонка выглядела удовлетворенной.

— А ты сильный, — сказала она. — Мне нравится. Я, кстати, Катрин.

— О-очень приятно… — Шкипер кивнул.

— А тебя как зовут? — Катрин сощурила зеленоватые глаза. Но ответить он не успел.

— Я смотрю, ты неплохо проводишь время! — послышался с другой стороны знакомый хриплый голос.

— Ганс! — хором воскликнули они с Катрин и недоуменно посмотрели друг на друга.

— Какого черта ты меня оставил? — грозно спросил Шкипер, отстраняясь от рыжей.

— Да хотя бы для того, чтобы ты познакомился с такой вот красоткой, — он элегантно приложился к руке Катрин. Та хихикнула.

— Мы ещё не познакомились. Твой дружок так и не представился! — она капризно скривила губы, но тут же снова улыбнулась. — Зато танцует он классно.

Ганс закивал.  
— Не спорю! Не против, если мы тебя оставим?

— Ну что ты! — девушка засмеялась. — Удачи, Ганс, и тебе, красавчик! Берегите себя!

— Ганс! Как это называется? — раздраженно поинтересовался Шкипер, когда они остались одни. Если, конечно, можно так сказать про одиночество в толпе.

— Веселье! Это называется веселье, Шкипер! — напарник снова округлил глаза. — В твоём возрасте пора бы знать, как это называется. Не хочешь, кстати, потанцевать?

— Издеваешься?

— Да ладно тебе, Катрин оценила, а уж ей-то всяко можно верить! Давай же, расслабься хоть раз в жизни!

Светлые глаза оказались совсем близко, и Шкипер почувствовал, как на его плечи снова опускаются руки.

— Веди, — шепнул Ганс своим хриплым голосом, и Шкипер неожиданно повиновался, снова повторяя нехитрые движения.

Танцевать с Гансом было странно уже хотя бы потому, что он был порядочно выше. Но он, как Шкипер с удивлением обнаружил, был более податлив и лучше чувствовал и музыку, и партнера. Вскоре он сам перехватил инициативу и увлек Шкипера в центр круга. Мысленно радуясь, что здесь по определению не будет никого из его знакомых, он продолжал двигаться. Только когда кончилась песня, он подумал, что танцует в первый раз в своей жизни.

— Да ты и правда неплох, приятель! — воодушевленно одобрил его Ганс. — Но, я думаю, нам пора, есть ещё дела.

Шкипер не возражал. И на этот раз даже не стал выспрашивать, куда они едут.  
Как выяснилось, Ганс намеревался покинуть Вольный Город Христианию. К своему удивлению, Шкипер обнаружил, что не испытывает ни облегчения, ни радости от того, что безумная музыка за спиной стихла, уступив место привычной Копенгагенской дремоте. Также он не мог с уверенностью сказать, что в Христиании ему не понравилось, хотя обычно у него не возникало сомнений, когда надо было дать чему-либо оценку.

Обсудить с Гансом свои чувства он не мог: во-первых, не настолько высок был градус дружбы между ними, а во-вторых, датчанин снова унесся вперед, и только широкая спина, облаченная в кожаную куртку с дурацкими и слишком приметными, по мнению Шкипера, нашивками, маячила впереди. Оставалось только крутить педали в надежде, что рано или поздно это к чему-нибудь приведет. Или, на крайний случай, они хоть куда-нибудь приедут.

На этот раз путь оказался не в пример длиннее. По неузнанным улицам они вырулили к набережной, прокатились мимо знаменитой Русалочки, распугали нагло кричащих чаек, вечных обитателей пристани.

Шкипер успел порядком устать и даже перестал смотреть по сторонам, когда Ганс, наконец, остановился. Он оставил велосипед, отстегнул от багажника объемную сумку (Шкипер обратил на неё внимание только сейчас) и начал спускаться куда-то вниз, движением руки поманив напарника за собой.

Тоже оставив велосипед наверху, Шкипер наконец огляделся, не спеша спускаться вниз. Ещё одно «дивное местечко» представляло собой дикий каменистый пляж, по недоразумению находящийся так близко к центру. Людей по близости не было видно, и непонятно было, виной тому поздний час или же этот кусочек прибрежной суши не пользуется популярностью по другой причине.

Ганс успел с комфортом расположиться внизу, расстелив прямо на гальке цветастый плед — родственник ковров с Пушер-стрит — и усевшись на нем по-турецки в обнимку с банкой пива.

Шкипер несмело устроился рядом и вперил взгляд в даль, на заходившее в море северное солнце. Ганс молча протянул ему вторую банку пива, извлеченную из сумки. Шкипер не возражал.

Солнце медленно опускалось в воды Эресунна, окрашивая лицо напарника и весь окружающий ландшафт в золотисто-багровые тона.

— Завтра будет холодно, — внезапно сказал он. Напарник кивнул.

— Холоднее, чем сегодня, — он некоторое время помолчал, так и не посмотрев ни разу на Шкипера. — Красиво, правда?

— Ага, — он коротко кивнул, не желая пускаться в длительные размышления о прекрасном. Всё было понятно и без слов.

Людских голосов не было слышно, но где-то, скорее всего, на набережной орали чайки. Удивительно, но эти резкие звуки не раздражали, а наоборот, умиротворяли. В нескольких метрах тихо плескалось море.

Шкипер допил пиво и спрятал озябшие пальцы в рукава толстовки. Приближался август, и температура по вечерам падала. С моря дул холодный ветер. И хоть Шкипер был привычен к холоду и даже искренне его любил, одет он сейчас был не совсем по погоде. А уходить пока не хотелось.

— Замерз? — из-за тихого тона привычная хрипотца в голосе датчанина не была слышна, оттого вопрос прозвучал почти мелодично.

— Немного, — поколебавшись, ответил Шкипер. — А ты… как?.. Не обострится?

— Да черт с ней, — Ганс махнул рукой. Застаревшую простуду он не лечил и даже не обращал на неё внимания, отчего она уже стала хронической. — Я о другом. Согреться хочешь?

— Очередная безумная идея, противоречащая моральным нормам большинства людей? — Шкипер усмехнулся.

— Угадал, — Ганс полез в сумку.

— Ты становишься предсказуем.

— Просто ты меня давно знаешь… О, вот она! — напарник продемонстрировал ему туго свернутую белую сигару.

— Так вот зачем ты уходил, — запоздало констатировал Шкипер, наблюдая за действиями датчанина.

Ганс не ответил, щелкая зажигалкой.

Наконец, у него получилось высечь искру, и он тут же глубоко и, кажется, привычно затянулся, выпуская вверх густые клубы плотного дыма. Даже не закашлялся!

— Ну, так что, будешь? — на губах датчанина играла глупая улыбка. Но глаза его смотрели вполне осмысленно. Шкипер недоверчиво уставился на косяк.

— Трусишь?

Ганс хихикнул и легко толкнул его в бок.

— Если со мной что-то случится, тебе придется тащить меня до дома на своём горбу, — предупредил Шкипер, беря протянутую «ножку».

— Кто спорит, — Ганс развел руками.

Шкипер, до этого момента даже не пробовавший курить, повертел в руках сигару.

— Что это? — на всякий случай уточнил он.

— Cannavis indica, — всё ещё сохраняя осмысленность, отрапортовал Ганс, — измельченная и засушенная. Или засушенная и измельченная… В общем, не суть. Главное, что привыкания не вызывает. И если ты сейчас не затянешься, она потухнет. Так что если не собираешься, давай обратно.

Шкипер протестующе махнул рукой и аккуратно обхватил губами косяк. Вдох, и рот наполнился терпкой горечью. Он попробовал проглотить, но закашлялся и едва не выронил сигару.

— Эх, ты! — Ганс придержал его руку. — Нужно вдыхать. Через легкие. Давай ещё раз.

Неуверенный уже ни в чем на свете, тем более, в своих собственных моральных принципах, Шкипер ещё раз попробовал затянуться горьким и густым, как туман, дымом. На этот раз кашля было даже больше. Резко обожгло горло, на глазах выступили слезы, ожидаемо закружилась голова. Он прокашлялся и попытался повернуться к Гансу, чтобы вернуть косяк, но мир вокруг резко пошатнулся, и Шкипер едва не повалился на расстеленный плед. Ганс снова придержал его и отнял сигару.

— Я-ясно, — протянул он. — С тебя хватит.

Шкипер лежал на пледе, уставившись в красновато-синее темнеющее небо. Изредка перед глазами мелькали клубы дыма, окутывающие напарника. Сам он маячил темным силуэтом на фоне гаснущего солнца. Шкипер слышал его ровное дыхание, редкие тихие покашливания и затяжки. Сосредоточившись на своих ощущениях, он понял, что действительно больше не мерзнет.

Он привстал на локтях, удостоверяясь, что мир перед глазами больше не качается, и попросил у напарника ещё затяжку. Тот хохотнул и протянул ему косяк, от которого осталось уже меньше половины. Шкипер сделал ещё несколько затяжек, кашляя и пуская дым из носа. Гансу пришлось отобрать у него сигару и затушить.

По телу разливалось приятное тепло. Он чувствовал покой, полное умиротворение и едва ли не любовь ко всему на свете. В первую очередь к сгорбленной носатой фигуре, замершей рядом с ним. Ганс, почувствовав на себе его взгляд, обернулся и пристально посмотрел на Шкипера. По его взгляду было понятно, что он чувствует то же самое.

Косяк давно был затушен, а эйфория всё не отпускала. Шкипер придвинулся ближе к датчанину, необычайно сильно ощущая его запах, и склонил голову ему на плечо. Пальцы помимо воли хозяина выстукивали ритм услышанной сегодня музыки, которая продолжала крутиться в голове. Оба снова хранили молчание.

Солнце совсем скрылось за горизонтом, только краем подсвечивая мерно покачивающиеся волны. На душе было спокойно.

Ганс, на которого готовый задремать Шкипер повалился уже всем весом своего тела, внезапно заерзал и неловко повернулся к прильнувшему напарнику.  
Лицо обожгло горячее дыхание. В светло-карих глазах напротив завис немой вопрос. Шкипер кивнул и опустил руки на плечи Ганса, подражая сегодняшнему танцу. Губы коснулись губ, и он снова ощутил терпкий вкус дыма и, едва уловимый, вишни.

Когда обоим стало не хватать воздуха, Ганс разорвал поцелуй и тихо засмеялся счастливым смехом.

***

Шкипер резко затянулся и скривился, заметив рядом с собой полную окурков пепельницу.

Под потолком кабинета висела плотная пелена дыма. Часы тихо пискнули, и на циферблате высветилось «22.00». В дверь тихо поскреблись.

— Войдите, — Шкипер затушил недокуренную сигарету и уставился на Рядового, робко вступившего на порог кабинета. Вместе с ним в прокуренную комнату вплыл аромат выпечки.

— В чем дело? — спросил командир, не особо обрадованный визитом младшего члена отряда.

— Шкипер, я… Я вам кексы испек. Вот, — и Рядовой выставил перед собой тарелку. — Эти без корицы. Я учту, что вы её не любите и…

— Спасибо, Рядовой, — ответил Шкипер как-то даже слишком равнодушно, но тут же опомнился, встал с кресла и принял у солдата тарелку. — Да-да, спасибо. За внимание и… спасибо, — неловко докончил он, опуская кексы рядом с заполненной пепельницей.

Рядовой покосился на неё, но ничего не сказал.

— Ну, я, наверное, пойду… Спать пора, — дождавшись кивка, он вышел из кабинета, аккуратно притворив за собою дверь. Шкипер опустился обратно в кресло.

Он задумчиво поворошил ещё теплые окурки, затем растер пепел подушечками пальцев.

Гансу так и не удалось приучить бывшего напарника к любимым вишневым сигаретам, но курить Шкипер всё же не бросил. Не столько из-за зависимости, сколько в память об узких улочках Копенгагена и булочкам с корицей на завтрак.


End file.
